godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater Z, chapter 3: Fusion
This was it. Goku and Vegeta rushed towards the newly transformed Super Saiyan Crimson Orochi and laid into it with everything they had. Perfectly coordinated strikes and energy attacks let the Aragami know the full force of their potential for teamwork. But no matter how hard they tried, nothing seemed to work. Even more so now than before, the Super Saiyan Crimson Orochi shrugged off everything they threw at it, their strongest attacks laughed off like a feather being blown on a stiff breeze. “Dammit…” cursed Vegeta, dropping to his knees. “This thing’s just too strong… what are we going to do?!” “I don’t know,” came Goku’s reply, “but if we let it get away here, we can say goodbye to the Earth and everyone on it!” Vegeta rose to his feet. “Dammit, Kakarrot, you know I don’t give a rat’s ass about this planet… but Bulma and Trunks, well… I can’t let this thing destroy the planet they live on!!!!!!!” With those words, Vegeta powered up even further, his aura increasing massively as the weight of his godlike strength was clearly visible. Goku did the same—but before he could launch an attack, he saw the Super Saiyan Crimson Orochi charge up an attack, the sheer density of the energy it manipulated warping the air around it. “Vegeta!” Goku called out. “Be careful! It’s about to attack!” The instant Goku spoke those words, the Super Saiyan Crimson Orochi launched its attack, sending a volley of golden fireballs forward towards the two Saiyans. It took everything they had to dodge the assault, and even then some of the fireballs barely scraped them. “Ha… ha…” Goku panted. “This thing’s power is even greater than we thought… and look… it’s ready to go right away again…” Sure enough, the Super Saiyan Crimson Orochi was clearly charging up another, even bigger attack— —but a voice from behind the two Saiyans brought them to attention. “Goku! Vegeta! Catch!!” Two objects flew through the air at Goku and Vegeta, objects which revealed themselves to be strange swords as the two Saiyans caught them. “What… Bulma?!” Vegeta exclaimed. “No, you shouldn’t be here!” “Nonsense!” came Bulma’s reply. “I had these things made with the help of a friend of mine named Licca Kusunoki. They’re called God Arcs, and they’re the only things that’ll be able to damage that thing!” Goku and Vegeta gripped their God Arcs tightly. “I’ve used a sword before,” spoke Goku, “but I don’t think you have, right, Vegeta?” “Hmph,” shot back Vegeta. “What reason would I, the prince of all Saiyans, have to use a weapon?” “I dunno,” Goku replied, “but now’s as good a reason as ever to learn! You just grip the hilt like this… and swing!” And with a mighty force, Goku swung down— —and one of the Super Saiyan Crimson Orochi’s auxiliary heads came off, detached cleanly from its body. “I will admit, that is some impressive power…” Vegeta remarked, gripping the God Arc’s hilt and performing a simple downswing as the force of his slash took off the Super Saiyan Crimson Orochi’s other auxiliary head. Bulma smiled. “Pretty impressive, right? These babies are made with the finest technology Capsule Corp has to offer. There’s nothing they can’t cut through!” “Well said, Bulma!” came Goku’s reply. “Now’s not the time for pleasantries, Kakarrot,” interjected Vegeta. “Look… it’s angry. It’s probably going to po—” Before Vegeta could finish his sentence, the Super Saiyan Crimson Orochi roared to the heavens—and powered up even further. Goku and Vegeta could only watch in a mix of awe and horror as the Super Saiyan Crimson Orochi’s aura changed from a bright gold to a brilliant blue, along with its fur, which took on a similar hue. “No… way…” Goku exclaimed, his face a picture of bewilderment. “This thing can go Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan?” “God… goddammit!” shouted Vegeta. “What the hell are we going to do now?!” Goku thought for a moment, before a lightbulb went off in his head. “The only thing we can do, Vegeta,” he replied. “We’re going to have to fuse.” Instantly, Vegeta spat on the ground. “Fuse? There’s no way I’d ever share a body with you, Kakarrot! Not now, and not ever!” Goku merely frowned. “Either way, you’d better decide fast, because it’s getting ready to attack!” True to Goku’s words, the newly-transformed SSGSS Crimson Orochi raised its regenerated auxiliary heads to the heavens, powering up with every bit of energy it had. This next attack would likely wipe out the entire planet as well as every living being on it. “Tch…” Vegeta scoffed. “…fine. You win. But I’m only doing this so that Bulma and Trunks come out of this alive, you hear me?!” Goku smiled his characteristic smile, along with Bulma who showed a prideful grin at her beloved husband. “In that case,” began Goku, sticking his God Arc into the ground as Vegeta did the same, “you know how this works.” “True enough,” came Vegeta’s reply, as he assumed the Fusion Dance position. “Let’s get this over with.” “”FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSIOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN… HA!!!!”” At the moment their fingers met, an immense flash illuminated the surroundings, the sheer output of energy enough to shatter the surrounding cliff faces and even send Bulma flying. But the instant before she hit a cliff face… …she was caught by an unfamiliar hand, belonging to a man she had never seen before. Somehow, though, she thought… this man seemed familiar, like he was— “Goku and Vegeta…” she began, “did you guys… fuse?” The newly transformed Gogeta nodded, his spiked hair shining with a shade of blue befitting a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. “Indeed,” came Gogeta’s reply, as he set Bulma down gently. “I… no, we’re Gogeta now… and we’re going to kick that thing’s ass.” As Gogeta walked towards the SSGSS Crimson Orochi, he picked up the two God Arcs before turning to face Bulma. “Bulma…” he began, “you should take cover. I wouldn’t want what’s about to happen to hurt you.” Bulma nodded emphatically and ducked behind a nearby plateau— —as Gogeta began to power up. “''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''” Gogeta’s cry pierced the heavens and parted the clouds, his aura spiking immensely as it crackled with immense sparking energy and began to take on a black hue, with Gogeta’s light blue hair turning stark white and a light coating of fur covering most of his body. “You made a fatal mistake coming to Earth,” spoke the newly transformed Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta. “Thanks to the power afforded us by the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan state, something of this level was well within our capacity. And now…” Gogeta brandished his God Arcs, taking a low stance. “Now… you die!!” And in a movement that was almost too fast to track, Gogeta charged at the SSGSS Crimson Orochi and, in a single slash, bifurcated the creature completely and cleanly, its core shattering in an instant as the Crimson Orochi lost its transformed state and began to disintegrate. “Let that be a lesson to you… and to anyone. Never threaten this planet again, or we’ll show you the error of your ways.” As Gogeta de-fused back into Goku and Vegeta, the two of them dissolved their SSGSS transformation and walked off towards the horizon. No matter what threats befell the Earth… these two would be there to defeat it. --------- And with that, Earth is saved, thanks to the awe-inspiring power of the teamwork between Goku and Vegeta, the strongest fighters in this or any universe. What sort of monsters will threaten the Earth next? Nobody knows... but we can always count on Goku and Vegeta to save us! --------- <-- Previous chapter Category:Blog posts